Sadako's Tape
by Lady Sadako
Summary: Someone has revived Eun-Suh and Samara from the dead (and they're now normal people) but not Sadako. So what happens when Eun-Suh and Samara accidently watch Sadako's tape?
1. Default Chapter

The well. She climbed out of it, slowly. She began creeping forward, ready to climb out of the tv and kill her next victim. A white light. She was almost there. She stuck out her head and-

Eun-Suh's eyes fluttered open. She looked around. This wasn't right; it looked like she was in...a hospital.

"Where am I?" Eun-Suh thought to herself. "7 days ago someone watched my tape. I came out of the well; like always. I walked to her, and I was supposed to come out of her TV. Why aren't I in her room?" Eun-Suh became suddenly aware that she was breathing. "Am I...alive?" Impossible. She had been dead for many years now. She looked around. She then noticed next to her, a girl was still sleeping. Eun-Suh looked over at her and realized it was Samara. 

"We're alive..." Eun-Suh was still in shock. Someone must have revived them. She then took notice to the fact that in front of her stood Boram. And next to her, Aiden. Both were smiling.

"But..." Eun-Suh's voice trailed off.

Boram and Aiden smiled to see her awake and began to walk off.

"Wait! I want answers!" Too late. Boram and Aiden walked off.

"Wait a minute..." Eun-Suh thought. "If I am here...and Samara is here...and Aiden and Boram were here...where...where is Sadako and Yoichi?" 

Eun-Suh yelled in frustration. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Would you keep it down?" Eun-Suh's yelling had awoken Samara. "Eun-Suh?"

"I don't know what's going on," Eun-Suh said. "I was coming out of the well because it had been 7 days since the last person watched my tape. When I was supposed to be climbing out of the tv, I ended up here."

"What is going on?" Samara demanded Eun-Suh.

"I'm just as clueless as you!" Eun-Suh yelled. "Somehow we're alive."

Samara hadn't noticed that part. "How did this happen?"

"I think someone revived us, but I don't know who. Boram and Aiden were here a little bit ago as well."

"I don't understand..." Samara said.

"And you know what else is confusing?" Eun-Suh said.

"What?"

"I'm here. You're here. Where's Sadako?"

"You're right..."

"I want answers. You and I are going to look for them."

"Yes," Samara agreed. "But there's something I need to say. I think we've been given a second chance at life. I don't know why, or who thought we deserved it. And it's weird, because I no longer have the un-dying urge to kill." 

"Me neither," Eun-Suh agreed.

Just then a nurse walked in. "You girls will be able to leave here tomorrow," She said. She handed them a bunch of video tapes. "Here. Pick a movie to keep you occupied." Then she left.

Eun-Suh handed the videos to Samara, who took a random one and popped it into the VCR. They waited a moment. The video started. The all too familiar images appeared on the screen. Samara looked over at Eun-Suh suspiciously.

"It's not mine," Eun-Suh defended herself.

"Well, it's not mine," Samara said.

"Then it's...," Eun-Suh's voice trailed off.

"Sadako's!" Samara finished.

Samara and Eun-Suh watched in disbelief as the similar images to their own cursed videotapes appeared on the screen. It ended of course, with a shot of the well. Pause. The phone rang.

Samara rolled her eyes and picked it up. "Hello?"

Pause. It was a whisper so low you could barley hear it. "7 days." 

Samara snorted. "You can't kill us, Sadako. You're the same as us." But the line on the other end was dead.

"Now I really want answers." Eun-Suh grumbled.


	2. Day 1

Samara and Eun-Suh walked out of the hospital doors. Both had too much on their minds to be happy about it.

"What should we do?" Samara finally said.

"Talk to someone? I don't know." Eun-Suh replied.

"Who are we supposed to talk to?" Samara questioned.

"Maybe Boram and Aiden. They were in the room when I woke up, but then they left." Eun-Suh said. 

"And Asakawa and Yoichi. Maybe they can tell us why Sadako isn't here." Samara said.

Eun-Suh gave Samara a funny look. "Asakawa's dead."

Samara's eyes opened wide. "Maybe just Yoichi."

Eun-Suh nodded. "But I'd like to see Boram and Aiden first."

Instinct told them where to go, and Samara and Eun-Suh wound up on the doorstep of a creepy looking old mansion. The steps creaked, and the door was old and rusty. Eun-Suh hesitantly knocked. A few moments later, Boram came to the door, her hair was tied loosely above her head. She looked shocked.

"Oh..., um, come in," Boram said hesitantly. She led Samara and Eun-Suh into the living room where Aiden sat staring blankly at the tv.

"Aiden, dear...we have guests," Boram half-smiled. "Please sit."

Samara and Eun-Suh took a seat on the couch a bit a distance from Aiden.

"We have some questions we'd like to ask," Samara stated. A little girl with dark brown hair and eyes ran into Borams lap. She picked her up and motioned for Samara to continue. 

"We're just a bit confused...why were we revived? Where's Sadako?"

Aiden and Boram exchanged glanced. Finally Aiden spoke up. "We thought you deserved another chance. We could tell...if we brought you back, you'd fix your mistakes and re live your life well."

"Then where's Sadako?" Eun-Suh said with a slight hint of annoyance.

Boram began speaking before Aiden could. "Sadako's different. We could tell with her, she's no good. Something about her is different. We knew if we revived her, she would cause just as much trouble as before...maybe even more," she said.

"Well what made us so different from Sadako? How do you know we don't plan on going out to kill more?" Samara questioned.

"Sadako is..." Boram paused for a moment to think. "Different. While we knew you two could be trusted with another chance, Sadako could no. We sensed it about you; you two using this chance well. But Sadako wouldn't. If she was revived she would go back to her old ways of killing."

"We watched her tape," Samara whispered so low they couldn't hear.

"What?" Aiden asked.

Samara didn't answer, she just looked at the floor.

"She said...we...watched her tape..." Eun-Suh said.

Aiden's jaw dropped, Boram started coughing. They thought they had even seen the little girl's eyes glowing.

"Tell me I heard wrong," Aiden finally said.

"No..." Samara whispered.

"What were you thinking! You two should know from your own past not to do such a thing!"

"It was an accident!" Samara protested.

"And HOW was it an accident?" Boram demanded.

"At the hospital the nurse gave us some videos to watch. That tape must've been accidentally mixed in because that's what we saw when we put it in. We didn't know," Eun-Suh said.

"Did...did you get the phone call?" Aiden asked hesitantly.

Eun-Suh and Samara nodded. Aiden leaned back in his seat, and Boram sighed.

"We'll go now." Samara said quietly.

Boram nodded and open the door for them. 

As they were leaving, they saw the little girls head turn. "Die..." she whispered.

The door slammed shut.


End file.
